Princesses
by PaperMoona
Summary: un fallo tecnico y lo puse todo en ingles lo siento, es que me equivoque. NO voy a poner resumen porque no se si lo continuaré. Historia escrita en un momento de alto aburrimiento. My mistake, i worte this in spanish and put in a english sesion,


EL NIÑO QUE VIVIÓ Y LA PRINCESA DE LA LUZ.

En la pequeña ciudad australiana de Gardenia, Vanessa y Mike acababan de llegar uno de los edificios de servicios sociales. Después de haberlo intentado todo para tener un bebé se habían dado por vencidos. La única forma de tener familia era adoptar. Ya llevaban unos meses y hoy había sido la entrevista con una asistente social que parecía darles el visto bueno. Vanessa tenía una floristería mientras que Mike trabajaba en una multinacional de taladros, Grunnings, era el director de la sección en Australia. Hacía poco que se había reunido con Vernon Dursley, su jefe, en Inglaterra. Esa noche estaba cansado pero tenía que terminar con unos papeles por lo que se quedó despierto. Una luz roja lo distrajo. Salió a la calle y se encontró a una niña con el pelo rojo fuego de apenas una año en el umbral de su casa. Estaba envuelta en una manta de seda roja y con su nombre bordado en oro, Bloom.

Había sido un martes muy raro para el señor Dursley. Primero el gato, luego la gente con túnica, después el rumor de los Potter, las noticias contando los extraños sucesos de aquel día. Pensó que solo era una pesadilla y que nada le afectaría. Delante de su casa se produjo una reunión extraña. Un hombre anciano de largas barbas blancas, una mujer estricta y de aspecto severo y un hombre gigantesco que había llegado en una moto voladora y cargando un bulto envuelto en mantas. El anciano, que respondía al nombre de Albus Dumbledore dejó el bulto, que resultó ser un bebé de pelo azabache y con una fea herida en forma de rayo en la frente, en la puerta de los Dursley, junto con una carta que explicaba todo.

Una vez que se alejaron sucedió algo extraño. Una potente luz lo iluminó todo durante unos segundos para después disiparse. Al lado del niño apareció otro bebé, una niña con el pelo claro y sumida en un bonito sueño, envuelta en una manta de pura seda blanca con su nombre bordado en oro, Zelda. Ambos bebés dormían tranquilos sin saber uno que a lo largo de Inglaterra se celebraba la victoria sobre El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado y sin saber la otra que su mundo se convertía en un desierto de hielo ni que en un pueblo lejano otra niña, esta con el pelo rojo fuego, aparecía de la misma forma.

Cuando a la mañana siguiente Petunia Dursley se levantó y abrió la puerta para que el lechero cambiara unas botellas de leche vacías por otras de leche fresca se llevó la mayor de sus sorpresas. En su umbral había dos bebés, un niño y una niña, que lloraban al haber sido despertados por su grito. De inmediato Petunia los introdujo en su casa para que sus vecinos no se dieran cuenta de nada.

-¿Petunia qué,…?- Vernon Dursley se quedó sin habla al ver a los dos bebes.

La niña se llamaba Zelda, de eso estaba seguro. Pero el niño era su sobrino Harry Potter, hijo de Lilly Potter y hermana de Petunia. Debían quedarse con el niño para darle protección y sellar un complejo encantamiento protector. Eso era lo que decía la carta. Pero de la niña no había nada, el único dato personal de la niña era el nombre bordado en la pieza de seda. Los Dursley podrían haber dejado abandonada a la niña en un orfanato pero simplemente creyeron que ella era otra sobrina de la que Lilly no había hablado.

Durante los próximos diez años Harry y Zelda vivieron con los Dursley. Siendo usados como sacos de boxeo, siendo centro de temas de disgusto, intentos de taparle la cicatriz a uno y de esconder orejas de elfo la otra. También sucedían cosas extraordinarias a su alrededor, como el cambio del color del pelo a un maestro, desaparecer de un sitio y aparecer en otro, hacer crecer una flor, llegar secos a casa después de un día lluvioso o la desaparición del vidrio que contenía una boa albina. Hechos que no hacían gracia y por lo que se llevaban muchos castigos. En el colegio no hacían amigos, nadie quería tener de amigo al extraño cara cortada de Harry Potter ni a la rara duende de Zelda Potter.

Pero un día llegó una carta dirigida a Harry. Carta que no pudo leer al principio, porque tío Vernon la rompió, esa y todas las cartas que llegaron para Harry. Zelda podría haber sentido celos porque solo escribían a su hermano. Ella era una niña solitaria que siempre tarareaba una canción que decía haberla escuchado en sus sueños. Y saber que alguien estaba interesado en su hermano la desconcertaba y de algún modo sabía que podría separarse de la única persona que la trataba bien. Sin embargo lo dejó pasar, por alguna razón era tan inocente y buena que era capaz de perdonar a todos, y si Harry iba a ser feliz no se lo iba a reprochar. Una noche, el día del cumpleaños número once de Harry, que se había decidido que también era el de Zelda y con la misma edad porque ni ella ni los mayores sabían en que fecha había nacido, estaban los dos dibujando una tarta en el polvoriento suelo de la casucha a la que tío Vernon los había llevado con la esperanza de que no les llegaran más cartas.

Justo en el momento en el que soplaron las imaginarias velas se oyó un fuerte golpe en la puerta que los hizo saltar. Un segundo golpe y ya todos estaban despiertos, tío Vernon con rifle en la mano apuntando a la puerta, Harry y Zelda se abrazaron y se escondieron detrás de un mueble. Con el tercer golpe la puerta cayó y entró un hombre gigantesco.

Los próximos minutos los pasaron discutiendo. Al parecer Harry era un mago y debía ir a la escuela de magia. También se había enterado de su pasado, del asesinato de sus padres. Era triste que alguien pudiera hacer algo tan cruel. Al principio no quería que fuera pero al hacerle aparecer a Dudley una cola de cerdo quedó claro que no iban a discutir. Y fue entonces la sorpresa de Zelda.

-¿Señor Hagrid, yo también puedo ir a Hogwarts?-preguntó Zelda esperanzada.

-¿Tienes magia?-preguntó el gigante.

-Si que la tiene, ella hizo una vez que una flor marchita se volviera fresca.-dijo Harry.

-¿Cómo no va a tener magia? ¿No es hija también de la fenómeno de mi hermana?-Dijo Petunia con desden.

-Los Potter solo tuvieron un hijo, Harry, y fue al único que encontré en la casa.-explicó Hagrid, algo confuso.-Si hubieran tenido otro hijo o hija yo lo habría sabido puesto que fui yo el que lo rescató. ¿Cuánto años tienes, pequeña, y cómo te llamas?

-Me llamo Zelda y tengo once años.

-Pues es raro, si tienes once años y posees magia no entiendo cómo no te han escrito una carta.

-En realidad no sabemos la edad de la niña.-dijo tío Vernon.-simplemente la encontramos con el chico envuelta en una manta de seda con su nombre bordado. Supusimos que tenía la misma edad de Harry porque eran casi iguales.

Zelda estaba atónita. Durante toda su vida le habían hecho creer una mentira. ¿Quién era ella? Harry no era su hermano, pero lo quería como uno. Y él siempre la cuidaba como un hermano mayor.


End file.
